


i'm glad i have you

by synically



Series: ten last stars [9]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synically/pseuds/synically
Summary: under the fall of the first snow in december, soobin finds a home in beomgyu. one he can definitely call his.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Series: ten last stars [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061972
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	i'm glad i have you

the glaring lights and blaring music envelop the dance practice room, sounds of heavy breathing and coordinated footsteps accompanying it. the instructor's voice boomed over them.

"that's a wrap! great job boys!"

sighs of relief and cheers echoed then as they collectively collapse to the floor; the weight of getting work done lifted from their shoulders.

"we can finally go home!" hueningkai shrieks, stretching his arms as the other agrees.

except for one.

they were all packing up when soobin sees beomgyu still anchored to the floor, unblinking eyes staring at his reflection.

"gyu?" he calls, said boy snapped his head to his direction. "you coming?"

"i think i'll stay for a little longer hyung." beomgyu answers, an expression of dissatisfaction on his face.

"do you want me to stay with you?" he offers, knowing very well on how hard the boy is on himself.

beomgyu smiled then, a genuine one and soobin felt at ease. "i appreciate that hyung, but i'll only be distracted by your pretty face so no."

soobin rolls his eyes then, hiding the fact that beomgyu's flirting always make him flustered and his heart erratic. 

"okay then, text me or anyone if something happened, okay?"

laughing, beomgyu mutters an okay, emphasizing it with a thumbs up. so with a bid of goodbye, soobin followed the rest of the members outside.

~

"has beomgyu-hyung texted you yet?" taehyun asks their leader as soon as he walks out of the shower.

"i haven't checked. why?" soobin answers, drying his hair.

"dinner's already here, and he hadn't responded to any of our messages and calls since we left the company." the blond-haired boy explains.

"oh. okay, i'll try contacting him too then." soobin says.

the younger had mumbled a thanks before heading back to the kitchen where yeonjun and kai had already started eating. but even with him gone, what he said lingered in soobin's mind.

although he trusted that beomgyu will be alright, there's something unsettling gnawing at his senses. and he picks his phone up.

. . .

soobin had been staring at his phone for hours now, watching some baking show on youtube as he waits for a certain person's message. beomgyu still hadn't replied for hours now, and soobin won't be able to sleep properly not knowing whether his member is alright. especially if it's beomgyu.

sleep had almost came into his senses when a text from said boy pops up on his screen.

_from: best roommate_

_hyung come outside!!!_

and soobin, sleep-deprived and worried, immediately stood from his bed and grabbed any coat his long limbs could reach (beomgyu's puffy jacket), and dashed out of their dormitory.

when he spotted his member outside, looking up and hands reaching for something, soobin held it instead and made the smaller boy face him.

"are you okay? what happened? are you hurt anywhere?" he asks consecutively, eyes frantically scanning beomgyu's face and arms for any sign of injury.

"what are you talking about?" beomgyu's playful voice responded, chuckling at his hyung's panicked face.

upon realizing that his member was okay, soobin calmed down. but it's not even a second after when he was riled up again.

"why the hell are you even outside this late? and don't you know how to text? you haven't been replying for hours and the time that you did, you'd tell me to go outside in this freezing weather." he rambled in a single breath.

beomgyu blinked up at him, a sheepish grin forming in his lips. "yeonjun-hyung texted that they've accidentally finished all of the food so i passed by the convenience store first before going home to get my own dinner.

"and of course i know how to text; i even texted you remember? why do you suddenly sound like taehyun anyway?

"i haven't been replying because i was practicing and then i couldn't find my phone. turns out kai hid it behind tobin and it took me like an hour to find.

"also, i told you to go outside because look, it's snowing!"

the younger explained everything calmly, voice gentle to reassure his leader. soobin was taken aback, a blush rising to his cheeks because beomgyu could've sent the message to their group chat, but he didn't; and of all people he could text, he chose soobin.

his heart raced at the thought of sharing the first snow with the boy he likes.

looking up to where beomgyu was pointing, soobin could see the translucent snowflakes raining from above. twirling against the wind, glimmering against the lights. it was beautiful indeed; a little magical and nostalgic.

the breeze was cold on his skin and he shivered, but he didn't make a move to go back inside the warm and cozy dorm. too enamoured by the sight in front of him.

but a small hand slips into his, warm enough to fight the cold and soobin looks down to see beomgyu; starry eyes gazing up at him.

"walk with me, hyung?"

~

hand in hand, the two of them walked the quiet streets together, to the park they've frequented at since they were trainees.

beomgyu excitedly pulled him to the swings, settling himself on his usual seat and soobin follows, a fond smile on his face. his sleepiness long gone in the presence of his human battery.

silence enveloped them as they continue to watch the snow fall, and it was at that time when soobin looks at beomgyu properly.

the younger boy was still looking up, awestruck and smiling. and soobin thinks he looks angelic surrounded by snowflakes. despite the dark bags under his eyes, the chapped lip from dehydration, the unkept hair from the hours of practice, beomgyu still looks utterly flawless under the light of the moon.

that is until, the stars died in his eyes and a strained smile form in his lips.

"it's getting difficult, hyung." beomgyu murmurs, breath fogging. "everything's like an endless tunnel and i don't know if i entered the right one. it's like i'm going into loops and it's not loosening anytime soon."

a pause. soobin watches him fight back the tears. and he responds.

"just let it out, i'm here for you. you know you can tell me anything gyu."

he does.

the waterworks started to run just as words spilled from his lips.

. . .

the night had settled in deeper, the break of dawn already creeping in but the two boys stayed on the swing, talking about their thoughts and worries over the long period of in-between comebacks.

with a face dried of tears and a lighter heart, beomgyu returns to his home in soobin. the warmth in the middle of the cold.

it was therapeutic; talking to beomgyu was healing in ways undescribable. soobin mostly listened to what he said, absorbing every emotion, every insecurity, every burden the younger carries. it made soobin's heart sank realizing the thoughts that go through beomgyu's mind, never expecting their most energetic member to feel so deep and dark.

he was touched that beomgyu came to him, approached him to vent out his innermost thoughts. soobin felt like he had done his job as a leader and a friend. but seeing beomgyu get so vulnerable in front of him triggers some of the feelings he locked in the depths of his heart. 

soobin always knew that he liked beomgyu in a different way than the others, and he's sure the others know it too. and he's very scared of its consequences.

but as always, beomgyu knows how to make him feel better. as much as soobin does to him.

beomgyu moved closer, the chains of the swing creaking at being moved in another direction. soobin's breath hitch when the other boy turned to him, faces a few inch apart, breath mixing in between them. and despite the alarms going off his head, soobin didn't move away.

there was something different in beomgyu's eyes, determined and sincere. and soobin realizes what it could possibly mean.

"i like you hyung. and i know you better than anyone so i know it's mutual.

"and you don't have to be scared of anything. because whatever it is, i'll always be by your side. just as you are by mine.

"i'm glad that i always have you, hyung. but will you give me the pleasure of being officially yours?"

the confession caught him off guard, but soobin was not one to turn down such an offer, especially one he has yearned for. gone were the worries, like it didn't exist in the first place whenever beomgyu was with him.

so he leaned in, closing the gap as he presses his lips on beomgyu's pair. and even the cold air around them can't freeze the warmth growing in their chests.

"i'd like that." he whispers when they momentarily part and beomgyu giggles before leaning in again, kissing him deeper this time around.

under the fall of the first snow in december, soobin finds a home in beomgyu. one he can definitely call his.


End file.
